SuperVillian
by cybernaut
Summary: Clark has been split in two! One Good, one Evil. Good Clark escapes from Lex’s lab but Evil Clark pals around with him. Lana, who has been dating Good Clark, runs into Evil Clark, unaware he has been split in two.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The Smallville episode "Onyx" that splits Lex into Good and Evil is referenced here and is part of the past of the story.

SuperVillian 

Lionel looked at his son. "Lex, you're a combination of your mother's and my genes. Varying degrees of my shrewdness, drive and cunning, and your mother's refinement and graciousness. Unfortunately, you took after her."

"Then why'd you marry her?" Lex asked.

"Those are the qualities I want in a woman. Not a son."

"Is this a new way to rattle me, father?"

"Not at all. I've been giving serious thought to who would control LutherCorp after I'm gone. It's a foregone conclusion you'll be in charge. That's why I had to take immediate action."

"What kind of action?"

"Come with me Lex. I've got something to show you."

Lionel led Lex down a long dark hidden corridor. Looking down at a cavernous underground below, Lex leaned on the railing and could see several man-size cages. Inside a barred cage that was surrounded by walled glass sat a man who looked exactly like him. It was Alexander.

"That's me," Lex gasped.

"That's the Onyx 'you.'" Lionel turned his attention to a worker below. "Guard. Transfer Mr. Taft to the cage, please."

The guard went to a cage of man idly sitting on a stool reading a book and opened the cage door.

Lionel talked into the intercom system. "Alexander, I've brought you some company."

Alexander looked around. He knew he was being observed by a one-way mirror.

The guard pulled out mild-mannered Taft and pushed him in the cage with Alexander.

Taft quickly ran back to the door, but too late, it was slammed shut. He turned around to see Alexander moseying up to him.

"Sorry for the ad hoc introductions. I'm Alexander," his roommate greeted him calmly with his hand extended." Looks like we're in this together."

Lowering his guard, Taft sighed, relieved. "Misery loves company," he said accepting the handshake.

Alexander grabbed Taft's hand and squeezed.

"Ah!" Taft cried in pain.

Alexander turned him around, pinning his arm behind his back. After a few hard tugs and cries of pain from Taft, he let go of Taft's hand only to grab his head and give it a hard twist it. Taft went limp and dropped heavily to the floor. Alexander calmly walked back to a corner and sat down as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"He's a predator, that one," Lionel said with smug satisfaction. "And the experiment is a success!"

"What experiment?"

"The fact that you can kill the passive twin and not affect the aggressive one." Lionel directed Lex's attention to another cage holding the evil twin of Taft. The deranged man was pulling on the cage bars and snarling like an animal.

Lex understood only too well what this meant and slowly backed off, shaking his head. "But Father . . . I'm your son."

"So's he," Lionel swept his eyes toward Alexander. "Guards."

Two guards came up from behind Lex and grabbed his arms.

"Into the cage," Lionel ordered.

"No!" Lex fought them off. "You can't do this!"

The guards unceremoniously threw Lex in the cage with Alexander.

"Let the games begin," Lionel said under his breath and he leaned his elbows on the railing to watch.

"Dad. Help me!" Lex cried as Alexander set his sights on him.

"Don't you know, son? Luthers help themselves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Visiting Lex**

Clark visited his family after being away for two years at a university. He and his father sat at the kitchen table after dinner and had a private talk.

"Gee, dad, I've only been gone a year," Clark said.

"And while you were in school Lex has turned this town upside down," Jonathan Kent sighed. "He's doing controlled experiments to duplicate the freakish accidents that resulted from the meteor rock. They passed a law against such experimentation, Clark. But he's attracted a slew of investors who are using their financial and political clout to back him up. He's mined the fields for kryptonite and our farm is the last hold out. So now he's using Eminent Domain to plow a highway through our farm and confiscate the land."

"I'll talk to him," Clark said.

Walking by Lex's open office door the next day, Clark knocked.

Writing behind his desk, Lex looked up. "Clark, how did you get in here?"

"I found an open door. I didn't think it'd be a problem," Clark said, trying to cover up the fact that he used his super powers to get past the heavily guarded Luthor compound.

"Thanks for the heads up on the security leak. We'll see to it that it doesn't happen again," Lex said jotting down on a note.

Clark noticed a coldness to Lex. As if he were no longer welcome in Lex's social sphere.

Finished writing, Lex turned his full attention on his visitor. "What can I do for you, Clark?"

"Lex, it's been a long time. I just got in town. My father tells me you're trying to mine our land for meteor rock. How could you do this to us?"

"You surprise me, Clark. Thought you'd see it as a favor."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Green was never your color. Gives your complexion a rather sickly pallor."

A chill went up Clark's spine. Exactly what did Lex know about him?

Lex smiled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What happened, Lex? We used to be friends. You're not the same person I left when I took off to the university."

"We all change, Clark," Lex said getting up and sitting on a corner of the desk. "We mature, go off in other directions. Sometimes we outgrow each other."

"What have you been doing with the meteor rock?"

"That's proprietary information and the intellectual property of the investors. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Lex, it's been said you're using it to experiment on people."

"Oh, no. That would be illegal." Lex replied, not skipping a beat. There was a look of amusement and a raised up eyebrow on Lex's face. "What about you, Clark? You wouldn't happen to be one of those meteor experiments gone horribly wrong, now would you?"

"Why would you say that?" Clark gulped.

"Come now, Clark. Have you forgotten that impromptu performance you gave in the lab? Juggling concrete?" Then Lex said dryly, "It was a real show stopper."

Clark froze. Did Lex have his memory back during the time of the freakish onyx experiment when he was split in two? "But that was when you were . . . split …. You're not spl—"

"No. That would be illegal." Lex droned. "About your secret powers. Don't worry, Clark. It's not in my best interests to reveal you. Consider it our little secret."

"Lex, about the farm …"

"Sorry to cut this short but right now I have a business to run. I'll have a courtesy guard escort you out."

Lex was obviously through with him. Once again Clark got the distinct impression that Lex no longer accepted him in his social stratosphere. Clark got up and turned.

"Oh, and Clark."

Clark stopped on his tracks and looked back.

"Next time you want to see me . . . make an appointment."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trap**

"Clark, I've gathered a slew of reporters together armed with surveillance equipment who are willing to expose Luthor and put it on a nightly news show," Jonathan informed him.

"That's a great idea, Dad. The politicians can be bought, but reporters are always hungry for a good story."

"We need to find something worthwhile to win these reporters over. They're still not convinced we can make a difference. So we're taking a chance going in blind. And then there's the problem of Luthor's security. It's like Fort Knox over there."

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it," Clark assured his father.

"I knew I could count on you, son."

At the Luthor compound, towering skylights circled the area as if it were a Gestapo camp.

"You wait here," Clark told his father and the small band of reporters. "I'll see if I can find an opening."

The reporters regarded him skeptically, but went along.

Out of the reporters' line of sight, Clark managed to easily sidestep the lights through using his super speed. Once near the compound, Clark began to feel weak. Using his x-ray vision, green glows could be seen inside the roof gutters wrapping the complex. Lex had it lined with kryptonite to keep Clark out. Clark trudged along side the compound searching for a sign of relief. That would be a clear indication of a Kryptonite-free zone.

Passing a large garage door type opening, he felt better. It was the shipping/receiving building of the complex. No gutters above the expanse of the huge pull-up door. He tore off the bolted door, ripping it from its joints and entered. Going through the large industrial room, Clark found a door that led to a long dark passageway. Light could be seen at the end.

Almost reaching the door with a window where the light originated, an alarm sounded. Clark ignored it knowing he could zip out of there without notice. He peered through the window. In a room the size of a gymnasium Clark could be seen multiple experiments taking place. "Yes!" Clark mumbled triumphantly. Suddenly a wave of nausea swept him. He turned around.

Holding a glowing ball of Kryptonite in front of him, Lex walked up. "Had to see me so badly, it couldn't wait?"

Clark grabbed his side and slowly collapsed. "Lex," he gasped. "That's … dangerous to me."

"I know. Why do you think I'm carrying this? Pet rock?" Then to the guards he said, "Take him. Oh, and don't let him get too far away from this," he said giving the Kryptonite to one of the guards.

Two guards picked up Clark with another one walking beside him holding the meteor rock.

"Seal up the shipping room," Lex ordered. "Now to get the Kent party packing," he mumbled to himself.

Clark regained consciousness to find himself strapped to a gurney. Experimental paraphernalia encircled him. He looked around. He was now one of the guinea pigs in the multitude of experiments being conducted on the floor.

"All caught up on your zzz's?" Lex greeted brightly as he walked up.

"Lex, what're you going to do to me?" Clark said weakly.

"Where we left off. Remember when I asked you to join me? With my mind and your brawn, we two could rule the world together."

"I'm still not interested."

"Among the many experiments currently taking place there's one in particular that's quite intriguing. The one in which you and another are touching meteor rock and applying electricity causes your powers to transfer to the other. Remember?"

Clark recalled the time he and another student accidentally switched abilities when they had been struck by lightning with meteor rock between them.

Lex went on. "Well, why would I want to partner up with you when I can BE you?"

"This was all a trap," Clark realized.

"It's better this way, Clark. We'd only end up fighting."

"What if it doesn't work? That stuff can kill me!" Clark tried one last ditch effort.

"Guess I'll just have to take my chances." Lex turned to his technicians. "Get rid of the rock. He's weak enough." The technicians complied. They busied themselves setting Lex up for his part of the experiment.

In the meantime Clark regained enough strength to rip off the restraints. No one noticed as he rolled off the gurney and zigzagged among the experiments to seek safety.

"Mr. Luther!" One of the technicians pointed out an escaping Clark to Lex.

"Stop him!" Lex cried.

Some technicians looked up and ran after Clark. Clark knocked them away like a bowling ball through pins. But just as one of the many onyx experiments was turning on its beam to split another victim, Clark accidentally intercepted it. There was an explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Experiment Gone Awry**

When the smoke cleared, many bodies lay unconscious or dead. Coming to first, Clark looked around, assessed the situation as he was getting his bearings and dashed off.

Lex ran to where he saw Clark scramble and sighed. He got away. As he turned to retreat, he nearly stumbled onto—Clark! Lex took a double take, then a slow smile crossed his lips. The experiment Clark accidentally intercepted—worked!

Lex gave Clark a helping hand up. The only problem was, which one was he?

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

It had been three weeks. Although Clark had failed in his mission to expose Lex, Jonathan was glad he was safe just the same. As the disappointed reporters left, Jonathan knew it would it harder to reach them again. In the meantime, Clark decided to pay Lana a visit.

"It's good seeing you again, Clark," Lana smiled happily upon seeing her childhood friend. There was a certain nostalgia that came with seeing Clark again. Then she came down to earth. "Dare I ask—have you met anyone?"

"I've got to be honest with you, Lana. I've been out with a few girls at the campus. All it's taught me is that I'm spoiled for you."

Lana smiled demurely at Clark's exposing his vulnerabilities to her. "Clark—you're so—"

"What?"

"I don't know, open, I guess. College has changed you."

"Matured me."

"Do you think you could be open about yourself? To me? You know."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, Lana. But not right now. It's a long story. Tell you what. How about getting together this Saturday and we can catch up."

"You mean it? That would be wonderful. And there's nothing you could say Clark that would ever turn me against you. I want you to know that."

They kissed.

"So, how's campus life? Like your classes?" Lana asked pleasantly.

"Actually I've been thinking of dropping out."

A look of consternation crossed Lana's face. "What? Why?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it. Why should I pursue a journalism degree when what I really want to do is join the Peace Corps."

Lex was overjoyed to discover he wound up with Evil Clark. The two developed camaraderie and became inseparable because of a common belief system that it's fair game to go after whatever your heart's desire as long as you get away with it. They sat in a darkened topless bar watching the show and conversing.

"Lex what do you want to do with your life? What're your goals, man? Clark asked conversationally.

"Oh, I don't know. World domination?"

Clark laughed. Then he saw Lex was serious. He dropped his smile.

"Clark, you're like the brother I never had," Lex brushed off the faux pax.

"What about Julian?" Clark reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. If my mother didn't get to him first, I would have killed the little runt myself." A smile formed on Lex's mouth. "You know what I'd like to do? I'd like to dig up my brother's bones and rattle them in front of my father. What I'd give to see the expression on the old man's face."

Evil Clark smiled. "Yeah. A real Kodak moment. Tell you what. How about you shake the bones and I'll stand by with a camera?"

Lex smiled. "Good idea. After all, these are the times of our lives."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Saturday approached. Lana met up with Clark.

"I'm saving up for tickets to Tibet." Clark announced.

"Why ever do you want to go to Tibet?" Lana asked.

"To visit the Dali Lama."

"Whatever," Lana said shaking her head.

Clark looked over a dress that flattered Lana's figure. "Is that new? I've never seen you wear that before"

"Got it just for you, Clark," Lana beamed. "Do you like it?"

"Honestly, Lana, you should cover up. You dress like some kind of Jezebel."

Steamed, Lana boiled underneath, but took it uncharacteristically quietly. It's so rare she and Clark ever have a chance to be together and she didn't want to ruin it now.

"Is there something wrong?" Clark asked naively.

Then she exploded. "Clark, what has come over you! Do you have to make me feel dirty, too!"

"What do you mean? Is it something I said?"

"Forget it!

"I know something's bothering you." Clark persisted.

"No, just forget it. It's our first date in a long time. I don't want to fight."

Clark had been doing this a lot lately. The strange comments he'd make. The sudden philanthropic interests, the sanctimonious attitude, the almost simpleton demeanor.

Traffic came to a halt as they neared the Metropolis theater. They soon saw the source of congestion. There were long single file lines of teens waiting to see the movie they were going to and cars were backed up from the entrance. It was going to be hard to find parking.

"Wow, I didn't realize it'd be this crowded," Lana observed. "Clark, how about you park the car and I'll get the tickets? I'll meet you at the theater."

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't like the idea of just dropping you off."

"Thanks, I'll be alright. Besides, I don't think we have a choice if we want to get into the next show."

"Okay, let me give you some funds …"

In the meantime Clark and Lex were patronizing their favorite strip tease joint.

"Go, go, go!" Evil Clark goaded the current dancer. Lex laughed, enjoying Clark's boisterous enthusiasm. "You call that a strip tease? I'll show you how it's done!" With that Evil Clark ran up on the stage and started stripping himself. Lex had tears in his eyes with laughter.

Lana bought the tickets and held a place in line for her and Clark. The moviegoers from the last show were coming out and the line was moving up. Lana worriedly looked around. Where _was_ Clark?

When Lana reached the head of the line, she turned away and started backtracking for Clark. As she walked in downtown Metropolis she recognized a familiar figure come out of a club.

"He had it easy this time. Next time I'll make him physically throw me out," Evil Clark was saying as he and Lex came out of the strip tease joint.

"I can't take you anywhere," Lex said. "Catch you later." The two parted and Clark ran right into Lana.

"Clark! What're you doing hanging around Lex? In a topless bar, no less! You know he's changed."

Evil Clark was taken aback, but soon took it in stride, impersonating his better half. "Oh chill, Lana. Some of us choose to be open-minded."

"Whatever," she said exasperatedly. "I got the tickets for Harry Potter. Come on, we can just make it," she urged him, putting her arm in his.

Clark balked and refused to budge. "No! I won't see Harry Potter!" he bristled.

"Wha—"

"He's a fake, Lana. He can't really do wizardry. There's no such thing as magic!"

"What's gotten into you, Clark? It's just a movie."

"Because he's a fraud! He's trying to pass himself off with superpowers and who does he think he's fooling? Everyone knows there's no such thing as magic!"

"Calm down."

"And I hate charlatans, even if they are fictional," Clark raved on. "He can't even fly by himself! He needs a friggin' broomstick!"

"Clark, I don't know WHAT'S gotten into you. YOU'RE the one who wanted to see Harry Potter. It's the only movie you'd see because it's G-rated!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Date**

After Good Clark stands up Lana at the movies, she accidentally runs into Evil Clark unbeknownst to her and resumes the date.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Evil Clark and Lana sat opposite each other in a booth at a local restaurant. Clark handed the menu back to the waitress.

Lana waited for the waitress to leave. Clark wasn't even attempting to keep up his end of the conversation. "Well, Clark, here we are."

"You're mad," Clark commented.

"You wanted to see this movie, we made plans from last Tuesday, and at the last minute you bail?" Lana cried exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Lana, I … just wasn't thinking. What difference does it make as long as …we're together." Evil Clark secretly made a face at the sentimental slop he had to schlep in front of Lana.

"Maybe it's not so bad. Gives us a chance to talk." Lana said.

"About what?"

"Well . . . what about what we were talking about earlier?"

"Give me a hint," Evil Clark squirmed.

"You, Clark! You said you were going to fill me in on you! Your secret, remember?"

"Oh, I did, did I?" Clark said straightening up from his slumped position.

"It was your idea. You said you would tell me everything."

"Ri-i-ight," Clark drew it out slowly as he tried to figure out how he would handle this. He leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, Lana, about my secret. . . . I don't know. Chloe is so much better at explanations than me. Maybe you should ask her."

"Chloe knows your secret?"

"Yeah, she'll tell you all about it."

"Why did you tell Chloe and not me?"

"I don't know. I figured I could trust her."

"You could trust a newspaper reporter, a person who blabs for a living, but you can't confide in me?" Lana steamed.

"Listen, if you're not speaking to Chloe for whatever girlie reasons," Evil Clark said snidely, "why don't you contact Pete? He can fill you in."

"Pete knows, too?"

"Well, you don't think I'd keep it from my best friend, do you?"

Lana was ready to get up and leave, but she stayed in a slow burn. "Who else knows, Clark?"

"Well, obviously you're not talking to Lex. Or you'd be clued in, too."

"And Lex knows," Lana said acidly.

"You shouldn't be such a prude, Lana, or you'd be part of the in-crowd, too."

"Anyone else, Clark?"

"Well, I told Alicia when she was still alive. Remember? The girl I MARRIED."

Lana winced. That smarted.

Evil Clark continued nonchalantly. "There were a couple others. Let's see, there was Kara, and that Indian girl. I never told you this, but both of them were ramping up on wedding invitations before things went awry. Oh, and my parents gave their blessings to BOTH nuptials. And then there's my mom and dad, they knew, of course. Lionnel and … Gee, I don't know, it seems like the whole town knew," Clark said oblivious. "I don't know why I even thought it was a secret. Oh, that's right. You didn't know."

"You mean all those heartfelt breakups we had that could have been avoided, all that drama, all the misunderstandings, it was all some private joke?"

"God, Lana, what do I have to do? Put up a billboard? I mean, everyone else was up to speed."

Lana sighed, shaking her head.

"Tell you what," Clark perked up. "I'll tell you what my secret is right now, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone."

Lana gave him a dirty look.

"Oh that's right. There's no one left to tell," Clark snickered. "Hey, once I tell you, you'll see it'll be no big deal. We'll both have a good laugh over it."

"Would you just get on with it, Clark?" Lana said impatiently.

"It's my past, Lana. I was afraid you wouldn't understand," Evil Clark said, mind racing.

"Try me. I'm here for you, Clark," Lana said putting her hand gently on his.

"Well, it's this way." Clark took a deep breath. "I was a hit man for the mob."

"What?"

"They took me in when I was too young to know any better," Evil Clark raced on. "They preyed on teens like me because they knew we wouldn't be legally held responsible since we were under age. We were members of the Jr. Hit Squad."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Not anything they can pin on me," Evil Clark said quickly. "It's best I not tell you any more, Lana. What you don't know won't hurt you." He paused. "Nothing's changed, has it? You promised."

"I don't know what to say. I'm in shock," Lana said staring into space.

Evil Clark gave a smirk, but quickly wiped it off his face when Lana looked up.

"How old were you when all this was going on?" she asked.

"Oh, when I was 13, 14 . . . 15 . . . 16. Oh, I don't remember, it was so long ago.

"All those times you stood me up . . . my 15th birthday . . ."

"Yep. That was me taking care of business."

"Your no-show as best man for Lex's wedding …"

"Duty calling."

"Clark, how could you do such a thing—"

"I had to, Lana, I was on call."

"You're telling me you committed murder!"

"Believe me when I tell you, those days are long behind me. Will never to do it again, scouts honor. Are we okay on this?"

"But . . ."

"See what I mean? That's why I didn't tell you. Look at your reaction. Look, I learned my lesson, okay?"

"But Clark, you _killed— "_

"Will I ever hear the end of it? I mean, how many times are you going to rehash this? Come on, new slate. What's it going to take to make it up to you?"

"To me? What about all those people you killed?"

"You're just not going to let this drop, are you? Look, it's over. Nothing can bring them back, Lana. It's time you moved on. I know I have."

"That's what disturbs me, Clark."

"Oh, come on. It's not like you never tried to kill anyone. How many times did you try to kill me?"

"That's because I was under the influence of something!" Lana sputtered.

"I'm a person with flaws, okay? Can we forget it? Hey, all this talk is making me feisty. What do you say we pack it up and hit the sheets?"

"Clark!"

"There's a bottle of Manoshevits with your name on it at the loft."

"Clark—"

"We don't even need a corkscrew, it's a twist off."

Just then Evil Clark saw Good Clark standing in the doorway looking for Lana.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--


End file.
